


The King of the Pumpkin Patch

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is coming !</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King of the Pumpkin Patch

"Dan, darling, we need to talk about your costume for Halloween !" Blaine calls as he covers his cookie dough to let it rest before putting them in the oven.

The ten-year old comes to sit at the kitchen table, holding his head in his hand. “I already know what I want to be, Baba,” he says with his crooked smile.

"Oooo, a man with a plan," Blaine replies with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Yep," Dan says simply, picking an apple from the bowl.

"Well ?" Blaine asks expectedly, making a motion with his hand to keep his son going.

"I want to be a pumpkin," Dan says, his eyes wide with excitement.

"A pumpkin ?"

"A pumpkin - A Jack O’Lantern, really," Dan replies, using a finger to draw the eyes and the mouth on his chest to make what he wants more obvious.

"A Dan O’Lantern then," Blaine says with a chuckle and Dan makes an excellent rendition of Kurt’s infamous "You’re an idiot but I still love you" eye-roll.

—

Blaine spends hours, days, weeks even over the making of Dan’s costume to make him the king of the Halloween pumpkin patch.

But he’s finally done.

He made a beautiful orange costume out of orange felt, cut the black shapes for the eyes and the slightly creepy smile - he even knitted black and orange threads to make the lines of the pumpkin.

Kurt finds it adorable and whispers about making good use of his talented fingers all to himself later.

And Dan twists his mouth in a very familiar grimace that Blaine didn’t really expect.

He’s looking at himself in the mirror with the costume on, from the sides and his back and the grimace doesn’t leave his face.

"What’s wrong, sweetie ?" Kurt asks finally when Dan remains silent and Blaine is on the verge of breaking down.

Dan looks at them in the mirror and smiles at them in that would-be-comforting smile. “It’s beautiful, Baba,” he says, “it really is but -” oh God there is a but, “- it makes me look fat.”

Kurt and Blaine exchange a look and have a silent conversation.

_What did he just say ?_

_That a pumpkin costume makes him look fat._

_That’s on you, Hummel._

_As if, and it’s Hummel-Anderson._

"Well, it is a pumpkin, sweetie," Kurt says out loud after huffing at Blaine, "what did you expect ?"

Dan frowns. “I just wanted something a little more slimming,” he says with a pout and it’s really hard to resist those green eyes that seem to fill with tears on demand.

"We’ll find something - we still have time," Blaine says with a sad smile.

He loved working on that costume.

—

As it usually turns out, they don’t find something until it’s almost too late, as in the 28th of october.

They tried to convince Dan to go as something else, to go as the King of the cucumber patch, or at least as the King of the Zucchini patch, but the kid wouldn’t budge on his idea to be a Jack O’Lantern.

Blaine is at his wits end when he spots a shirt in the supermarket’s aisle.

Orange t-shirts with all kinds of Jack O’Lantern faces, and - yes, not polyblend but pure cotton, YES !

Blaine snatches two different options and a pair of white and black pants, and runs home.

Dan is thrilled because the pants “really do wonder for my legs, Baba you’re the bestest”, and two days later, off he goes to go trick-or-treating with a group of girls (one is dressed as Hillary Clinton and another is dressed as soldier because her mommies are Marines) who all fawn over his costume and how handsome he looks and how he has the best ideas.

Kurt and Blaine exchange another look as they drop candies in the bags in front of them.

_That’s our boy._

_Yep - And he’s gone for, what, a solid couple of hours ?_

_Indeed._

_Race you to the room ?_


End file.
